Papá
by DreamGirl93
Summary: Una sola palabra puede ser muy importante, y nadie lo sabe mejor que Emmett. AVISO: contiene spanking/azotes/nalgadas.


**N.A.: One-Shot de Crepúsculo para celebrar el capítulo número 100 del fic "Formando una famiia", que sólo ha sido posible gracias a los que me leen y me animan a seguir escribiendo ;) Se lo dedico a ICEPrincess2610 que es quien tuvo la idea. **

* * *

A ojos de los humanos, Emmett era el mayor de los hijos Cullen. Era alto y fuerte, y costaba un poco creer que tenía diecisiete años, ya que aparentaba veinte. Lo irónico del caso es que en realidad era el pequeño. Cierto que era mayor que Edward y Rose cuando le convirtieron, pero era el miembro más reciente del clan y por tanto el más joven, vampíricamente hablando. Eso le hacía quizá el más inestable… el que más sentía ese ardor en su garganta cuando le asaltaba el aroma de algún incauto que se acercaba demasiado.

La llegada de Emmett había alegrado ligeramente la existencia de Rosalie. Incluso le había hecho bien a Edward, al tener alguien con quien experimentar camaradería. Emmett convertía cada pequeña cosa en una competición, y cada caza en un juego. Alimentaba el lado adolescente que había en Edward, y hacía que aquello pareciera de verdad una familia.

En cuanto a Carlisle… Emmett había sido el que menos tiempo había tardado en llamarle "papá". Aunque todos sus hijos habían dicho esa palabra alguna vez, generalmente todos se referían a él como Carlisle. Si estaban en público, y la tapadera lo requería, Edward decía "papá". Pero lo hacía como un buen actor que suelta una frase del guión. Emmett lo había hecho con sinceridad, de forma espontánea, hacía sólo dos días. El corazón de Carlisle se había sentido lleno por completo… "Papá, ¿me pasas esa llave inglesa?" le había dicho. Sin embargo, no había podido disfrutar del momento. Nada más darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Emmett huyó de allí, y le había estado evitando desde entonces. Carlisle subió varias veces a la habitación que Rose y él compartían, pero la puerta nunca se abría para él.

Emmett lo estaba pasando mal. Hacía diez años que le habían convertido. Edward había perdido a su familia, Rose quería dejar su doloroso pasado atrás y había estado preparada para hacer su propia familia, pero él… él era un cazador de osos que compartía una casa de madera en el bosque con sus padres. Eran una familia feliz. Nunca hablaba de eso, porque no le iban mucho los momentos sentimentales, pero les echaba de menos. No les había visto desde… bueno, desde que murió. Al llamar "papá" a Carlisle, sintió que estaba traicionando la memoria de ese padre al que cada vez le costaba más recordar, como si su vida humana fueran sólo imágenes difusas. La experiencia reavivó viejos recuerdos y quizá por primera vez en todos sus años de vampiro, lamentó su nueva vida, porque le impedía acercarse a quienes había amado.

… O tal vez no. Ya se controlaba. Ya no era un neófito impulsivo que sólo pensaba en alimentarse. Tenía autocontrol. Tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, que se usaba para todo menos para dormir, Emmett cavilaba sobre la posibilidad de hacer una visita a su antiguo hogar. Escuchó entonces el susurro del viento y Edward apareció como un borrón sobrenatural en medio de su cuarto. Había venido corriendo desde el suyo. Aun sonaba en el aire la última nota del piano que había estado tocando.

- Eso sería realmente una muy mala idea – le dijo.

- Sal de mi cabeza, Edward – gruñó Emmett, y se dio la vuelta en la cama.

- Como si pudiera. Escucha, Em, sé cómo te sientes, pero…

- Lo dudo mucho.

- No puedes coger e irte así…

- Ya me he ido más de una vez, con Rose.

- No compares una escapada romántica con una locura como la que planeas.

- Déjame en paz. – farfulló Emmett, y a partir de ese momento se hizo el sordo. Edward intentó convencerle de que volviera a pensarlo, pero pudo ver en la mente de su hermano que éste no le estaba escuchando. Se mordió el labio, y le dejó en paz, sin saber si debía decírselo a Carlisle, o no. Emmett ya estaba grande ¿no? Si quería irse nadie se lo podía impedir…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Carlisle, Esme, y Rosalie volvieron de una cacería en casa sólo estaba Edward. Parecía preocupado, y eso fue lo que hizo que todos se alarmaran.

- ¿Hijo? ¿Dónde está Emmett? – preguntó Carlisle.

- No lo sé – mintió Edward, sintiendo que no debía traicionar a su hermano.

- Edward, ¿le ha pasado algo? ¿dónde está? – insistió Esme, con la angustia de una madre.

- No lo sé, Esme, de verdad…

- ¡Y un cuerno! – barbotó Rosalie, sin creerse nada. Le agarró por la solapa de la chaqueta. - ¿Dónde está?

- Rosalie, suelta a tu hermano – pidió Carlisle.

- Que le digas a todo el mundo que es mi hermano no quiere decir que lo sea – replicó ella, furiosa, sin soltarle. Emmett lo era todo para ella. Le amaba, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo porque aquél idiota no quisiera hablar.

- Rose, no seas cruel – reprendió Esme. Sabía que sí le veía como un hermano, pero Rosalie tenía la habilidad de echar veneno por la lengua de forma muy efectiva.

- ¿A dónde ha ido Emmett? – volvió a preguntar Rosalie, ignorando a su madre.

Edward suspiró. Podía leer en sus mentes lo preocupados que todos estaban. Él mismo estaba intranquilo, pese a saber dónde se encontraba. Carlisle percibió su debate interno.

- Hijo, por favor… - imploró, con la voz y con la mente.

- Ha ido a ver a su familia humana.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Puede hacerles daño, y jamás se lo perdonaría! – exclamó Esme.

- Olvida eso: si le ven, ¿qué pensarán? Se supone que está muerto. Hace diez años. ¿cómo reaccionarán al verle vivo e igual de joven? – dijo Rose.

- Nada de eso pasará. Iré a buscarle – declaró Carlisle.

- Carlisle él… se siente algo confundido respecto a… ya sabes, tú y su padre…- intervino Edward.

- Pues aclararemos esa confusión. Le traeré de vuelta – aseguró, y se puso en marcha. Emmett había ido a pie, así que así fue él también, corriendo más rápido que cualquier criatura viva. Atravesó medio país hasta llegar a Tennessee, lugar de nacimiento de Emmett. En el camino, tuvo tiempo para pensar. Se culpó por no haber hablado con su hijo. Aunque Emmett no quisiera, el debería haber echado la puerta abajo, debería haber aclarado las cosas…

Emmett era el más irreflexivo de sus hijos. Era el que más cosas rompía cuando se enfadaba, y sin embargo, que él recordara, nunca se había enfadado con él. Emmett era del tipo de personas a las que es muy difícil enfadar en serio. Carlisle y él tenían una relación envidiable…pero Emmett era reacio a hablar de lo que sentía, más allá de su relación con Rose y del hecho de que ella era su ángel. Era alegre y jovial, y parecía que nada le preocupaba nunca, pero estaba visto que no era así.

Percibió el olor de su hijo cuando estaba atravesando un bosque lleno de vida. Habían vivido allí tiempo atrás, pero aun así Carlisle no podía soñar con conocer cada rincón de aquél bosque. En cambio, estaba seguro de que Emmett los conocía.

Dio con él en el borde de un precipicio. Por un momento se imaginó lo peor, al recordar la historia de Esme…pero luego entendió que sólo estaba observando. En silencio, sabiendo que ya había sido percibido, Carlisle se puso a su lado, y miró hacia donde él miraba. En la distancia, lejos para un humano pero no para sus ojos vampíricos, se vislumbraba una cabaña.

- Es mi casa – dijo Emmett.

- Parece muy… acogedora – respondió Carlisle, y después se hizo el silencio entre ambos, hasta que Carlisle habló de nuevo. - ¿Por qué te has ido así, sin decírselo a nadie?

- No me hubieras dejado venir.

- Es peligroso. Pero si necesitabas venir a ver tu antigua casa, lo habría entendido. Hubiera venido contigo, y nos hubiéramos quedado aquí, como estamos ahora…

- No tengo pensado quedarme aquí. Quiero ver a mi familia.

- Emmett, eso no es prudente…

- Me da igual. Tengo que verles…Tengo que ver a mi padre…

- Hijo, no…

- ¡No soy tu hijo! – gritó Emmett. Miró a Carlisle con algo de furia en los ojos, y luego salió corriendo. Carlisle sabía que no debía intentar retenerle. Emmett era muy fuerte y estaba algo fuera de sí. Tras dudar unos segundos, decidió seguirle.

No le creía capaz de acercarse de verdad. No sería capaz de poner a su familia en peligro ¿verdad? Ni de dejarse ver, con el riesgo que eso implicaba… Sin embargo se iban acercando más y más, y Carlisle decidió que su hijo parecía perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

- Emmett, detente. Es una locura. Si te ven…

- Quiero que me vean. ¡Son mis padres!

- ¡Nos pondrás en peligro a todos! ¡Verán algo raro en ti! ¡Aparentas la misma edad que hace diez años, se supone que estás muerto y tienes los ojos de otro color!

- ¡Todo eso no me importa!

Mientras hablaban, seguían corriendo, y en pocos segundos llegarían a la cabaña. Carlisle sabía que tenía que detenerle antes de que hiciera una locura. Antes de que cometiera un suicidio, porque si desvelaba lo que era a unos humanos, los Vulturis tomarían cartas en el asunto. Corrió un poco más para alcanzarle y le agarró por el brazo.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No hasta que me escuches.

- ¡Que me sueltes! – gritó Emmett, y le empujó con fuerza, pero aun sí Carlisle no le soltó.

- Emmett McCarty Cullen que sea la última vez que me empujas.

- ¡Pues suéltame! – le dijo, y le volvió a empujar.

- Esto no va así, hijo. No puedes amenazarme, porque además así no vas a conseguir nada.

Emmett consiguió soltarse y Carlisle volvió a atraparle. Forcejearon, con resoplidos de frustración. Emmett era muy fuerte, pero Carlisle tenía más experiencia y tenía la cabeza más despejada. Esta vez no le soltó, pero vio que no estaba consiguiendo nada. Emmett le empotró contra un árbol. Parecía querer enfadarle, para que le dejara en paz, pero no iba a conseguirlo. Carlisle se acercó con él a una roca y tiró de Emmett para que se tumbara encima suyo.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- No quieres hablar. Huyes de mí como un niño que no quiere escuchar la verdad. Pues bien, voy a tratarte como uno.

Mientras Emmett trataba de asimilar lo que implicaban las palabras de Carlisle, éste consiguió lo que se proponía y le tumbó sobre sus rodillas. Sólo había hecho eso una vez, con Edward, y se sintió algo inseguro. Se alegraba de que Emmett no pudiera leer la mente como su otro hijo, o hubiera percibido sus dudas.

- Estás loco, Carlisle.

- Puede ser, pero tengo una cosa clara: no voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro. – le dijo. Tomó aire, levantó la mano, y comenzó con algo que no había hecho nunca: castigar a su hijo.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Emmett intentó soltarse, pero Carlisle le tenía bien agarrado. Aun así, casi consigue ponerse de pie en una ocasión así que Carlisle hizo fuerza para tumbarle otra vez y de un tirón bajó sus pantalones.

- ¡No! – chilló Emmett. Trató de impedirlo, pero fue demasiado lento.

- No puedes huir de casa, hijo – dijo Carlisle, y prosiguió, con un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que no le estaba haciendo daño: Emmett era el vampiro más fuerte que conocía. Pero en cambio estaba seguro de que estar en aquella situación le avergonzaba bastante. Tenía un valor simbólico de un padre reprendiendo a un hijo que no dejaba de ser irónico teniendo en cuenta lo que les había llevado a estar allí.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Te estás pasando, Carlisle. Esto no voy a perdonártelo en la vida

- Al menos estarás vivo para guardarme rencor. ¡No puedes ponerte en peligro de esa manera!

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Carlisle había aumentado la fuerza, y pudo notar que a Emmett empezaba a dolerle un poco, aunque el chico intentaba permanecer impasible. Había dejado de revolverse, y Carlisle intuyó que estaba pensando algo así como "ya se cansará". Esa no era la actitud de escucha que él quería.

- Dejar que un humano sepa nuestro secreto es algo que NO podemos hacer.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Asg, no iba a dejar que lo supieran, joder.

- ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si te ven vivo? ¿Lo tomarían por un milagro?

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- No puedes empujarme, ni pelear conmigo, Emmett. No puedes hacer eso, ni escaparte, ni ponerte en peligro. Repítelo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Emmett se empeñaba en permanecer en silencio. A esas alturas Carlisle estaba seguro de que no lo estaba sintiendo como caricias precisamente. ¿Por qué tenía unos hijos tan testarudos?

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Aau – protestó Emmett, sin poderlo evitar. Carlisle se detuvo un momento.

- Repítelo, hijo.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Carlisle rodó los ojos.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- ¡Ay, para ya!

- Lo hare en cuanto vea que has entendido mi punto.

- Lo entendí perfectamente, no quieres que tenga más familia que la tuya. – espetó Emmett. Había tanto veneno en la voz de su hijo que Carlisle le soltó, como si le hubieran golpeado. Emmett no solía hablar así. ¿De verdad pensaba eso? ¿De verdad le creía tan cruel?

Cuando él le soltó, Emmett aprovechó para salir corriendo. Con la velocidad propia de su especie se subió la ropa y desapareció. Carlisle tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, impactado aún por las palabras de su hijo, y para cuando decidió ir tras él se dio cuenta de que Emmett trataba de despistarle. Había creado un falso rastro. Carlisle tardó un poco en dar con el verdadero.

Logró alcanzar de nuevo a su hijo, porque éste se había detenido. Carlisle le vio arrodillado en el suelo y supo que algo no iba bien. Se detuvo, y se acercó a él con cautela. Miró a su alrededor y vio que la casa de madera estaba sólo a unos cincuenta metros. ¿Por qué se había detenido Emmett a esa distancia? Lo descubrió en cuanto Emmett se movió un poco. Había dos lápidas. No necesitó leer las inscripciones para saber que pertenecían a los padres biológicos de Emmett. Sintió la agonía de su hijo como si fuera suya. Se acercó a él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Era probable que Emmett no quisiera abrazarle en aquél momento. Se agachó a su lado.

Emmett se tapaba la cara con las manos. No lloraba, porque los vampiros no podían llorar, pero soltaba sollozos secos, gimiendo sin lágrimas. Nunca había visto a Emmett así, y ojalá no volviera a verle nunca. Era antinatural que alguien con un carácter tan desenfadado, que alguien tan bueno, sufriera tanto. Puso una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Qué edad tenían cuando Rosalie te encontró?

- Mamá tenía casi cincuenta, y Papá sesenta y dos. No eran tan mayores. No tendrían que estar muertos. No…

Emmett fue incapaz de seguir hablando. Carlisle no lo dudó entonces, y le abrazó. Le hizo apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, y le sostuvo mientras se desahogaba. La postura era incómoda, pero sus músculos ya no se resentían, así que estuvieron así durante mucho rato. Carlisle le acariciaba el pelo, y susurraba palabras de consuelo.

- Lo siento mucho, hijo. – le decía, y lo sentía con todo su corazón. Hubiera hecho lo posible por ahorrarle ese dolor a su hijo.

Después de cerca de una hora, Emmett estuvo preparado para separarse de él. Carlisle le miró a los ojos.

- No pretendo sustituir a nadie. No pretendo privarte de ninguna familia. Tu familia es quien tú elijas, Em. Mi intención no ha sido esa en ningún momento. Hay una razón por la que nos mudamos cada vez que convertimos a alguien: es peligroso que nos reconozcan. La gente no es tonta, hijo, si ven a alguien que debería estar muerto, harán preguntas, y averiguaciones.

Emmett asintió, sin energías.

- Puede que tú no quieras que sea tu padre, pero tú sí eres mi hijo. Lo eres desde siempre. Lo eres porque así lo siento. Por eso no soporto verte sufrir, y quiero evitarte cualquier dolor.

Emmett se conmovió a su pesar por estas palabras. En el fondo sabía que su vida anterior había muerto cuando murió él. Cuando su corazón se detuvo. Ahora tenía una vida nueva, una que le encantaba, con una familia. Y Carlisle era su padre. Por eso le había llamado "papá", sin casi pretenderlo. Porque lo sentía así.

- Pues… para querer evitarme cualquier dolor, bien que me has pegado antes – replicó Emmett, en un tono de protesta pero que no denotaba enfado. Carlisle le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- ¿Y quién podía haber evitado eso? Si me hubieras escuchado no habría tenido que hacerlo.

- Si te hubiera escuchado no habría venido aquí…y no hubiera visto esto… - dijo, con tristeza, señalando la tumba de sus padres. Carlisle le volvió a abrazar.

- Ellos son tus padres. Nada cambiará eso. Te querían, y tú a ellos, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sólo.

- No. Ahora te tengo a ti – susurró Emmett, muy bajito, pero los oídos de Carlisle le oyeron perfectamente. Le estrechó con más fuerza.

- Te quiero, hijo.

- Lo sé, papá.

Carlisle contuvo el aliento al escuchar aquella palabra. Sabía que Emmett la había dicho con toda su intención. Aun así, le separó un poco y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabes? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

- Sí – respondió Emmett, con picardía. Carlisle se hizo el indignado, y le dio la espalda. – Vale, vale. Yo también te quiero.


End file.
